Draftee Daffy
Draftee Daffy is a 1945 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Bob Clampett and starring Daffy Duck. Plot Having read about the U.S. fighting forces pushing the Nazi troops back during World War II ("A thshmathing frontal attack on the enemy rear?"), Daffy is in a patriotic mood. However, his mood quickly changes to fear when he gets a call that "The Little Man from the Draft Board" wants to see him. Hiding in his house, Daffy looks out, eventually seeing the little man, who attempts to hand him a telegram (presumably with Daffy's conscription order). Daffy continues to try and outrun the little man, who seems to be everywhere that Daffy happens to be at the moment. Daffy even goes so far as to plant a bomb near the man, finally, Daffy locking him in a safe, bricking the safe up, putting up a wall over the bricks (chortling, "So long, Dracula!"), running to the roof and taking off in a rocket. However, the rocket soon plunges back to earth, causing Daffy to crash-land in Hell (though Daffy never actually uses the term in the cartoon). Shrugging off this turn, Daffy spots a demon (seen from the rear) and tells him, "Oh well, at least I put one over on that dope from the draft board!" The demon takes off his mask to reveal he's the man from the draft board, who then replies with the popular catchphrase of the "Richard Q. Peavey" character from The Great Gildersleeve, "Well, now, I wouldn't say that," (same as what Bugs Bunny, in his elderly form, says at the end of the Merrie Melodies cartoon, "The Old Grey Hare") and proceeds to chase Daffy into the distance, letter still in hand. Availability * VHS, LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs and Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 5: Bob Clampett * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 7: Welcome To Wackyland (1995 Turner dubbed version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four (with optional audio commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi) * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 (same version from LTGC volume 3) Notes * Daffy had already been depicted as in fact serving in the armed forces in two earlier cartoons, "Daffy - The Commando" and "Plane Daffy". However, continuity rarely received much attention in cartoons of this period. During this time period, stories were written and structured to fit around gags and jokes without any continuous intent or any relation to the character's past adventures. * The setup of Daffy and The Little Man from the Draft Board in this cartoon is very similar to that of the wolf and Droopy from the Tex Avery cartoons from rival studio MGM (particularly the Droopy cartoon "Dumb Hounded"), as The Little Man from the Draft Board often pops up everywhere Daffy is, causing the duck to flee to escape from him throughout the picture to avoid getting drafted into the army. * The Little Man from the Draft Board makes a cameo in the Tiny Toons episode, "Buster's Directorial Debut" and later in the Animaniacs episode, "Pitter Patter of Little Feet". * Beginning with this cartoon this is the first Looney Tune to have the black background with red Color Rings, a color scheme that had previously been used in the 1942-43 season. However, the background is smaller than the 1942-43 season. Gallery Draftee_daffy-1.png a0f89f5e85f08da1182e7d0a3963c0e4.jpg|Lobby Card Draftdaff.jpg|2nd Lobby Card draftee storyboard.jpg Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1945 Category:Cartoons written by Lou Lilly Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons with layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Michael Sasanoff Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package